Stra'gemfar
Stra'gemfar are the indigenous species of Stra'gemfal, although beings of this species prefer to be referred to their nation's demonym as opposed to the planetary's demonym as a whole. To outsiders that actually see them, they may be referred by their visible traits, although most are derogatory such as Elf-Ears or Toe-Walker. Biology Stra'gemfars are largely humanoid species with a few trait that differed significantly from the baseline humans. The most noticeable trait would be the digitigrade leg structure, as opposed to the plantigrade anatomy of most humanoid beings. The largest portion of the leg is connected to what would be the ankle joint of plantigrades with the shin, knee, and thigh further up the legs. The feet ends in two toes that contains a set of retractable claws in each toe and one dewclaw near the ankle joint that is often removed at birth. Given this leg physiology, Stra'gemfars are quite nimble, with a running speed considerbly faster than a normal human, and minimal contact on the ground allow for sharp turns and other agile maneuvers in exchange for less traction with the claws retracted. The high tension muscle in the ankle allows great leaps while at the same time, prove efficient at absorbing shocks from falls. Another significant difference between baseline Human and Stra'gemfar is the ten extremely dexterous digits in each hand, with each finger resembling what seems like a half of a Human finger. Each finger lacked fingernails, and since the species often use their fingers in pairs, they are often misunderstood to only have 5 fingers until shown otherwise. Upon contact with the Galactic community, the species called their finger pairs in relation to the position of the Human hand's individual finger, such as "thumb pair," "index finger pair," etc. But when referring a separated entity, the finger closer to the thumb of the respective hand are referred to "primary" and the other of the pair being "secondary" although this doesn't indicate one being more used than the other. For an example, the third finger from the thumb pair would be the "primary middle finger." The last notable trait shared by this species is the medium-sized tapering ear on each side of the head that gave the species a notable sense of hearing. Away from the eyes of the public, the species also have one physical trait that differentiate from most of their humanoid kin: a highly prehensile cartilaginous tail. During childhood to mid adolescence, the flexible tail is largely used to aid the undeveloped sense of balance. But as the individuals approach adulthood, the sense of stability matured and the tails are often coiled away underneath clothing. Stra'gemfar's internal organs are considerably different from a Human in that they have two livers, one situated behind each lung and protected by the elongated shoulder blade that acts as a protective bony plates. This dual liver system that can be paralleled to a Devaronian, allow the species to consume copious amount of alcohol before intoxication and allow enhanced resistance to basic toxins; with the large exception being a poison that targets the said livers. The skeletal system above the pelvis resembled largely those of a Human, with the exception being aforementioned extended shoulder blades and ten-digit hands. The skull is adorned with 6 canine teeth, as opposed to the Human's four, with the top jaw containing 2 at each side of the incisor set, and 2 on the lower jaw, much like a normal Human. The bones of the species, are denser than a standard Human bone, giving a Stra'gemfar a weight of approximately 75% more than a same sized human. Stra'gemfar have a relatively long lifespan of about 120-150 years, with childhood until 12, experiencing brief adolescence that includes a rapid growth spurt until 16, followed by a stabilization period where growth slows down and the body chemistry equalizes from 17 to 24 where body can be easily molded to an eventual outcome later in life, and prime from 25 to 52. At 53-110, they are considered old, but fit; as opposed to further aging, which they are then considered vulnerable. The stabilization period after adolescence is often the optimum age for military recruits for most nations, since the body can be trained to endure the hardship of the career, which leads to a healthy and fit beings when the individual matures. Training in the military into the prime period, while still doable, it is harder to maintain the strength as the body may have to create the bodily chemicals needed to fuel the task the body isn't "prepared for." Attire The standard clothing of a Stra'gemfar largely based on their respective nations, such as a silky robe with one sleeve ending at the upper arm and the other sleeve large and extends all the way to the wrist worn by female Isenbardiae nobility on formal occations. However, all nation shared the largely galaxy-wide conception of having garments from at least neck down to the ankles. Considering that the "feet" of the Stra'gemfar is a large portion of the species' legs, the foot is additionally covered by a bindings made from leather or other tough but flexible material. Under normal circumstances, the toes are left uncovered, with the exception for combat attire, where the foot padding extends to the toes to provide extra traction, and tipped with airtight holes to allow the claws to come out. Society Although among the planet's 6 autonomous nations with each their own respective cultures, they shared a few common practices. These include the almost-ritual-like event of removing dewclaws from the newborn, as they deem such "unnecessary" claw is a sign of their more primitive, feral, past. Although some families chose to keep the claws on their offsprings to allow the children to make the decision themselves later in life, these are often looked down upon. Another trait all shared by the nations is the tradition to keep the tail hidden once a child reaches adulthood. A sight of a tail in an adult is often seen as unruly and shameful, if not very offensive and vulgar - especially if contact is made with the said appendage. Children, on the other hand, are allowed to wander in public with their tails exposed due to their general lack of balance if tail is withheld. Likewise, the display of toe claws usually indicate aggression and can prove to be provoking. Using it as an attack method is heavily regarded as a serious offense, much like Wookiees and their usage of claws in combat; with the only exception given in the field of battle as a last-ditch self-defense. However, this is disregarded if it used to aid traction or support movement. Despite the nations, Stra'gemfars usually show off-worlders with hospitality and politeness, as their trade are valued and can help the economy, especially in the collective nation of Droffender. Crime against foreigners are heavily looked down upon, but proven intragalactic criminals in the planet will punished just as any other criminal in the nation. Isenbard People of Isenbard are ruled by a monarchy system that consists of a council of royal members that are sent to be educated abroad in their youth, with the heir to the throne raised in-nation. The public speaker and face of this royal council is often the Queen and the heir would be her first Daughter. Should the Queen not produce daughter, the first son will take the rule until he is granted with a daughter, who will take over when she reaches maturity. The Royals are allowed to wed with a non-Royal to produce offspring, but the non-Royal would never be in power. Droffender Droffender is heavily a collectivistic system, with each personnel thinking in a mindset of each action being for the greater good of the state. The head of government are composed of the leading members in each career, called Representative Minister. Decisions are made over a consensus, and should there be a contradicting agreement, vote would be made. There is no central speaker and the results are often broadcasted though various media. Despite the largely collectivistic ways, the government does have programs such as enlisting unselected children in the orphanage as the "State's Children" to eventually serve in the Droffi armed forces. In addition, any threat to the system are often quelled by the Droff'issau, or the secret police. Whendachi Folomon Folomon follow the representative government system where an area of the land elects a representative to speak the voices of the people to the government in the Parlimentary Halls. After the decision for have been made, it is then verified by the Judicial branch before sending to the final check to the public face and the head of government, Prime Representative. Most Folovas practices an unothradox practice of declawing a being as well as the traditional removal of dewclaw. Eskarrit Charjuk Category:Species Category:Exodus Species